Fight
by DarkBlueMint
Summary: In the mist of a fight Natsuki and Shizuru confess... something. AU. ShizNat.


**Fight  
**By: DarkBlue Mint

Disclaimer: Theirs.

Notes: Last one (unless anyone gives me some prompts that I like), tomorrow I go to the hospital… this was kinda part of an AU that I started some while ago (two years) the original didn't had many fights, but there were Orphans here and there… so, yeah AU. This fight is kinda based on all my RPG experience (and they said that playing the Tales and Megaten series was a waste of time).

* * *

There was still a small crimson line on Natsuki's mouth, no one could know if the cough of blood she had gave earlier had been caused by her biting her tongue or by the hard fall onto her back, or the hit to her stomach. There where many considerations, every little one of them more dangerous than the previous one; and yet no one (not even Shizuru, though she had hesitated for a second) stopped.

The Orphan they were fighting was a massive beast, gigantic and with some sort of force field that stopped every analysis from Diana's spores, Yukino was feeling pretty useless at the moment; except from Fumi, who was talking to the police and prevent innocents from been harmed, and Yukariko, who was out of the fight in account of her pregnancy, all the other HiMEs where fighting. Even though she was using a field to help the police she still felt worthless (not to say that thinking about Haruka's well being was distracting her even of that small task).

"Fall back!" Was Midori only warning when the thing shot more of the slime.

The acid goo burned painfully, if Nao's screams when it touch her were some kind of guide. The green eyed redhead still hadn't got help for the nasty burn in her arm, she was trying hard to use Julia's webs to bind the arms of the creature and stop it from striking Yatagarasu or Kagutsuchi.

The powerful Child belonging to Tokiha couldn't use his fire, as at the moment Mikoto and Akira were climbing the Orphan's neck to attack the head and maybe prevent it from spiting more acid. Both Akane and Midori were on their Childs and using their respective speeds to try and distract from noticing this last fact.

"Are you ok, Natsuki?" Shizuru got near to the object of her affections, she, as Mai, couldn't use Kiyohime until the Ninja and the Cat finished their mission. She gave the dark haired girl her handkerchief so she could clean the blood on her mouth. "If you are hurt it would be best to leave the fight; it wouldn't do much good if your Key were to--."

"I'm fine, on the last fall I bit my tongue." The dark haired girl interrupted gruffly. "And you don't need to worry about my Key, Fujino." Those words hurt, since Shizuru had unintentionally discovered the truth about Natsuki's mother, her friend had started to refer to her by her family name. This coupled with the red eyed girl unrequited love made her want to end everything; but to do so would mean Natsuki's death. "Really, why can't you mind your own business?"

"You are my business." Normally the whisper that came from Shizuru's lips would had been masked by the fight around them, but there was a lull on the explosions and Natsuki was close to her, and when she heard the angry gasp from the girl her own anger and pain forced to make clear that statement. "You are my Key."

After those words no one was more surprised than the Kaicho, she was normally so controlled and yet, Natsuki could push her buttons without knowing. She was also scared, she knew that Natsuki didn't love her, before there had been hope and now the wolf next words were going to kill that last glimmer.

"I am?" Of course she hadn't expected the pleasantly surprised tone on Natsuki's voice, or that, when she lifted her eyes, Natsuki had a happy smile on her face. The previous glimmer started to burn brighter without the Kaicho meaning to. At Shizuru's small nod a blush appeared on Natsuki's cheeks, if she it wasn't for her heart in the balance the older girl would have squealed in glee. "Th-that's really cool!..." The blush deepened. "I mean, I'm still mad at you, but it's great."

"Hey! Lovebirds, scram!" When Midori voice interrupted them they noticed that Mikoto and Akira had cut the throat of the Orphan, making it burn his long neck by it's own acid, and were escaping with the aid of Gennai and Shiho was at a distance using her flute to blind it. That could only mean that Mai was ready to unleash Kagutsuchi's full potential, which incidentally also meant that anyone too close would become collateral damage.

Natsuki didn't have any desire of being extra crispy, so she climbed on Duran (the Child had been keeping her shielded since her last fall) and helped Shizuru to do the same.

"Just so you know." She told to Shizuru while following the other HiMEs to where Yukino was raising a barrier. "You are my Key too."

And before the light haired girl could answer Kagutsuchi's fire roared behind them, making conversation impossible; so Shizuru contented herself with wrapping her arms around Natsuki's waist. And when the biker covered her hands with one of her own, the Kaicho's hope burned stronger than the Phoenix fire.

**End.**

* * *

More Notes: According to my dictionary, this is the first time I use Kiyohime in a fic, I should check the other fics to see if it's true.

If you are interest in me continuing story, feel free to encourage me to write it; just so you know that this is like, the only real fight in the whole fic (and yes, will I to do the fic, I would still use this scene… kinda). I don't normally say this, but the more reviews the biggest possibility that I decide that this would make a good chaptered fic… you have until I'm out of the hospital.


End file.
